Altered Time
by MonkeyMan92
Summary: One small change can effect the entire future as we know it. It can be for the better or for the worse. This is the story of if Goku married Bulma. - lots of changes - OOC for certain characters -
1. Chapter 1: Divergence

_**Altered Time**_

"Speak"

'Thought/Attack'

 _ **Chapter 1: Divergence**_

We all know the events that occur throughout the Dragon Ball history. Goku meeting Bulma, the adventures he traveled. Not to forget the fights he had such as Demon King Piccolo and his off spring Piccolo Jr.

Then it's common knowledge on what happened after his victory over Piccolo Jr., he and Chi-Chi got married and then the rest is already written... but what if one small change occured? That one change eventually altering all time it's self. This is the story of what if Son Goku and Bulma Brief ended up together.

Five years of peace has passed for the lovely planet called Earth since the battle between Son Goku and Piccolo Jr. Many events occured over the five years such as the confession of love for Goku from Bulma.

Not long after the two entered a relationship, the blue haired woman revealed she was pregnant.

Nine month of pure misery passed for the protector of Earth until the day he held his son, Son Gohan Brief, in his arms. He had messy palm hair like his father but the color was lavender. His eyes were ocean blue like his mother. Last but not least, a lavender fuzzy tail hung from his lower back.

Four years passed by for Son Goku. Bulma and her father, his step-father, built a machine that could manipulate the gravity up to five times. Not only that but the Son was allowed to train not only himself but also Gohan.

At last, the Earth could have some peace and quiet, or could it?

A tall green man with pointy ears, sharp fangs and long sharp fingernails stood atop a mountain. The wind blew the fabric of his white cape back, the sunlight reflecting from the purple material in the center of his turban and the green blades of grass brushing against his brown Gucci kicks(sorry, I had to).

'This power!' He quickly spun around. 'It can't be Goku. This power is far more evil yet it's similar to his.'

Moments later a figure landed a few feet away from Piccolo. His hair was long and spiky reaching the bottom of his back. He wore what looked like armor with a green device on his left ear. "You're not Kakarot, who are you?" The man asked.

Piccolo kept his guard up as he eyed the invader carefully. "I don't know any Kakarot and I suggest you leave, Now!" Deep down, he knew even at full power, this mystery man would be a hassle.

"Hahahahahah! Good one green bean," he broke down in laughter. "You only have a power level of only 392! I could squash you like a fly under my boot."

The Demon King clenched his teeth in anger with his hands balled up into fists. "I warned you!" The Namekian roared as his white aura came to life.

The long hair man's device began to beep and symbols flashed on the screen. 'What! His power is rising!? How can this be?' The device known as a scouted stopped and a smirk grew on the man's face.

Piccolo aura died down as he now faced his opponent. "Don't tell me this is all you got green man?" The armored warrior asked.

"Not even close," Piccolo Jr. replied as he began to take off his cape and turban. "Now prepare to be in a world of hurt." Piccolo cracked his knuckles and neck.

'980! His power increased almost three times! No matter, I should make quick work of him.' The invader thought as he prepared for battle.

Master Roshi, Krillin and Turtle were all over at the Sons residence, Capsule Corp. Bulma invited them over for catching up.

"It's been awhile Goku," the short bald Orin monk named Krillin said. "Last time I was over little Gohan was barley learning how to walk." He chuckled to himself as he looked at the boy.

"Really!? It's been that long? Sorry I haven't come by often Krillin." Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's hard to stay mad at ya. Tell you what, I'll forgive you if you and I have a sparring match like the good old days."

"Krillin my boy, I hate to say it but Goku is beyond any human limitations this world has to offer," this cane from Master Roshi. "Plus you haven't been training like you should be doing!"

Everyone broke out into laughter until Bulma spoke up. "I was thinking," she began. "The Twenty-six World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up in a year. Why don't you get everyone back together and train in the Gravity Simulation I created and then participate?"

"That's all great idea Bulma!," Goku said. "Let's get everyone together right now and start training!" His thirst for a fun fight took over.

Before he could do anything else, he stopped and became serious. He stood straight up closing his eyes. "Krillin," his eyes snapped open. "You feel that? I think Piccolo is fighting someone, and he's strong."

"Yeah, I feel it Goku. I hope it's someone on our side though. Should we go?"

Goku thought for a moment. "Sure. If it's someone trying to hurt Earth, we need to help Piccolo but if it's someone Piccolo is trying to kill, we have to help them."

Before they could leave Gohan stopped them. "Can I go with Dad?" Goku looked at his wife who gave a approved look. "Sure Gohan, let's go."

All three of them left the house leaving Bulma, Roshi and Turtle behind. Roshi broke the silence. "So Bulma," a wide grin was plastered on his face. "It's been a while since I last saw-" he was cut off from Bulma smacking him across the room.

"Oh master." Turtle said in pity. He looked at Roshi who had a large bump on his head and a red hand print on his left cheek.

'Dammit! No matter what I do, it doesn't effect him!' Piccolo growled to himself. His purple gi was cut in torn and blood oozed out from various cuts on his body.

"Do you realize now insect!? I, Raditz, an elite class Saiyan will never lose to the likes of you! Now die!" A large purple beam of Ki raced from his hand towards Piccolo.

'N-no! I can't die here!' The Namekian thought as he watched the beam get closer. 'Wack!' In front of him stood Son Goku. "Need any help Piccolo?" He gave his signiture grin.

Moments later Krillin and Gohan landed next to the duo. "Listen Goku," Piccolo said as he stood up. "This guy is beyond my power. I think the best way to defeat him is to team up." He almost threw up from the last part.

"Really Piccolo? Is he really that strong?" Krillin asked kind of nervous.

"Yes! Look at me and look at him!" Growled Piccolo. Krillin glanced towards Raditz and back to Piccolo. "Hehe, sorry."

"Brother? Kakarot is that you?" Raditz asked. Goku turned his attention towards him. "It is you Kakarot!"

"Kakarot? Whose that? I'm Goku protector if this planet."

"Goku? Protector?," Raditz said in disbelief. "What are you going on about? Tell me, why is this planet filled with life? You were sent here to purge this planet."

"What are you going in about? I've lived here all my life. Now please, if you're not here as a friend, leave."

"You must've been dropped as a baby Kakarot. You are a Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta and you were sent here with orders to purge all life from this pitiful planet. I'll give you a chance, join me and purge the planet with your older brother or die with this planet and it's inhabitants."

Goku stood there shocked at the information he learned. 'Maybe that explains my tail, or quick learning to techniques.' His thoughts were quickly set aside.

"If what you're saying true and you are my brother, respect my wishes and leave, or I'm going to have to force you, family or not."

"It looks like my little brother wants to tell me what to do? Alright Kakarot, after I break every bone in your body, I'll purge this planet myself and then we can be off to meet up with our prince; Prince Vegeta."

"Listen Krillin, keep Piccolo and Gohan safe. If Piccolo dies, so does Kami and if he dies, no more dragon balls," Krillin nodded. "And also, I might not be able to take him alone so jump in if it looks like I need help."

Goku faced his brother and locked eyes with him. "Please Raditz. I don't want to fight what could be my only family left."

"Sorry little brother but either join me now or get your ass kicked and dragged back with me."

"If that's how it has to be." The Earth raised Saiyan slid into fighting stance with his milky aura engulfing his body. With a shout of might, his Ki sky rocketed far higher than Raditz ever imagined.

'How! His power level is 1,090! Impossible!' He thought. "Kakarot, how the hell did you get so strong!? Tell me." Raditz was furious.

"A lot of puships, sit ups, and plenty of juice." He replied.

Off in another part of the Universe, a certain spiky haired being sneezed. "Someone must be stealing my material." He said as he laid back in his space pod.

The two Saiyan rushed one another exchanging blows. Raditz more so brute strength while Goku more so with thought.

Goku knee was met with his brothers and Raditz punch was caught by Goku. They jumped back and launched at one another again.

The Earth raised Saiyan either dodging, blocking or taking the attacks from the long hair Saiyan.

'Man he sure is strong!' Goku thought as his blood began to flow.

"I will not lose to you Kakarot!" Raditz screamed as his aura created another shock wave sending Goku to fly back.

"You," he appeared in front of his brother. "My little brother," he hammered his brother down. "Can not defeat me!" He threw his arms to the sides palms facing outwards. "Take this! Double Sunday!"

'Crap! His sudden power boost caught me off gaurd. I have to do something!' The good Saiyan thought.

"Kamehameha!" A blue beam of Ki intercepted Raditz blast causing an explosion. Smoke arose over the battlefield.

Krillin grabbed his life long friend and pulled him out of the smoke.

"Thanks Krillin, he caught me off gaurd with that sudden boost." He thanked the Orin monk.

"Don't mention it Goku."

"He's a lot stronger than I expected. Our power is close to equal with him being more brute strength and not a lot of skill, I thought I would have a slight advantage but it appears I was wrong."

Piccolo approached them with Gohan in tow. "This is an enemy that we need to work together to beat and I may have the technique to beat him."

"Is this technique the one you've been practicing to use on me by any chance?" Wondered Goku.

"How did you-. Never mind. Just distract him for a few minutes so I can charge it."

"We'll do our best Piccolo!" Goku replied as he and Krillin turned to face Saiyan.

By now, the smoke has died down and Raditz was standing in the center with a slight purple hue. "Die Kakarot!" He roared as he launched himself off the ground.

Krillan and Goku powered up and charged towards Raditz.

Shock waves were being sent across the spinach wasteland. The nearby mountains began to crumbling, the ground slightly cracking and any clouds in a mile radius being destroyed.

"Tell me Kakarot, how does it feel to be so close to death?" The evil Saiyan chuckled as he was locked hand to hand with his brother.

"I'm nowhere near to finished!" Goku roared as he began to push Raditz back.

His teeth were clenched as he tried to regain control. His green scouter began to beep rapidly with an arrow pointing towards Piccolo. 'He's focusing all of his Ki into one single attack! I need to get finish this quick before he fired it at me!'

It only took a few seconds of being distracted for Goku to fully take control of and get Raditz into a position where he couldn't move.

"What are you doing Kakarot? I can't move!" Yelled Raditz.

Ignoring his brother, Goku began to speak. "Now Piccolo! This might be the only chance we have to defeat him!"

"But Goku! If he fires it, you'll die to!" Krillin tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter, you guys cab just revive me back to life with the dragon ball," he looked back to Piccolo. "Do it now!"

The Namekian nodded and extended his arm. A beam of purple energy with a yellow spiraling shot from his finger tip and towards the Saiyans.

The beam pierced through both brothers. Blood splattered everywhere as they laid on the ground.

Piccolo collapsed to the ground from exhaust. Krillin reverted Gohan eyes away from the scene. They thought it was over until they heard laughter.

"F-fools! You think that will kill Raditz?" He slowly began to get up. There was a hole right next to his heart. "Next time, hit your target."

"Dammit! The Special Beam Cannon used up all of my ki and I don't think cue ball can defeat him even with a hole is his chest.' Desperately thought Piccolo.

"Now, witness the transformation of a Saiyan!"

 _ **AN: Welcome to Altered Time! This is the story of what if Goku and Bulma were to get married. I started writing this on another account but with a few aspects changed. One being Hercule being a main character but the beginning of the Namekian Saga I realized I would have to force the plot on later arcs. Since then, I've attempted to rewrite it without Hercules but it hasn't worked. But now, I'm serious. I even have the sagas up to Buu and a bit of post planned out literally.**_

 _ **Please forgive the errors. Not the greatest typer and I don't really catch my mistakes even after doing a reread. Please review and also check out my other Fiction; The Golden Shinobi.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Fearsome Oozaru!

_**Altered Time**_

"Speech"

'Thought/Attack'

 **Chapter 2: The** **Fearsome Oozaru!**

"Now, witness the transformation of a Saiyan!" A white ball of Ki formed in Raditz hand. His laughter grew louder. "With this, there is nothing you can do to stop me! Burst, Open and Mix!"

He threw the sphere into the air and it exploded revealing a bright moon like sun.

"Oh no." Krillin said to himself as he has an idea of what's going to happen. He quickly looks down at Gohan and then his tail. 'Don't hate me for doing this when you're older.' Thought the Orin monk as he knocked Gohan out cold.

Fur began to sprout out over Raditz body. His muscle mass begging to increase in size as is he himself.

A snout began to form on his face as fur fully developed over his body. Krillin and Piccolo stared at a fifty foot tall gorilla monkey thing.

Raditz began to bang on his chest and roar into the sky. His feet began to stomp around causing the ground to crack more.

'I knew it,' one of Earth's fighters thought. 'Thats what Goku transformed into during one of his fights with Master Roshi!' He and Piccolo stared at Raditz who now was in his Oozaru state.

Goku's body laid on the ground showing no sign of life. Luckily, the Saiyan warrior morphed into a giant monkey away from Earth's protector.

'Dammit!' Silently cursed the Namekian. 'With Goku dead, I don't think we can take him-' His thoughts were cut off as he sensed incoming energy signitures. 'It's the other humans, maybe we can still win.'

The energy sources Piccolo sensed turned out to be Tien and Yamcha. They touched down next to the two fighters and the unconscious Gohan.

"We sensed the battle and came right away once Goku's energy signiture dropped." A rough voice belonging to Tien stated. He eyed the beast in front of him, who didnt appear to notice he and Yamchas appearance.

"Dammit!" The former bandit Yamcha growled. "I didn't make it in time! Goku's dead now!" Yamcha tried to hold his anger in. His white aura sparked to life wrapping itself around his body.

Tien placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yamcha, I'm upset that's Goku's dead to but we need to focus on the current problem." Referring to Raditz.

"I know but, but he's gone!" The scar faced man argued back forgetting about the Dragon Balls.

"Enough!" Boomed Piccolo. "It appears the enemy hasn't noticed us for some reason and I for one, am not going to stand here for him to notice us." Authority was clear in his tone. Nobody has ever seen this side of Piccolo since his appearance five so years ago. "Now I have a plan."

The room was dark and ill lit. Water reached mid shin of the man standing in the room. "Where the hell am I?" He said to no one particular. This man was none other than Raditz.

The Saiyan began to look around for a clue on his location. 'Seriously! Where the hell am I!? The last thing I remember was heading to the mud ball Earth for Kakar-.' He stopped as the past hour unraveled in his mind.

"Kakarot!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. His aura instantly came to life pushing any water in a twelve-foot radius back. His long, black spiky hair floated up to mid back. "You useless son of a bitch! How dare he, my little brother, equal me in strength?" The walls began to tremble of the force being exerted.

'You're a weakling Raditz.' He heard a voice say in his head. "Who dares insult me! Show yourself." The evil Saiyan shouted looking frantically around the room. Nothing. He saw nothing.

'Uou heard me. You're as weak as a Saibaman.' This time it was another voice within his mind. "I said show yourself!" Raditz fired multiple Ki blasts in all direction attempting to destroy whoever was talking but instead destroyed the interior.

The walls crumbled down revealing four door ways. A strange symbol was engraved above each doorway.

Raditz took notice and floated to the one with a symbol of a group of people. He went to the next. It had an image of a skull. The other two had a symbol of a single person standing alone and the last one showed an ape.

"What's the meaning of this? And these ridiculous symbols!" There was no answer just silence. "Am I suppose to pick one? Is this some sort of game!" Still nothing but complete silence.

"Fine! I'll choose one." He looked at the door in front of him. 'What's so special about these doors anyways?' Little did he know, the door just sealed his fate.

"You all understand?" Piccolo finished explaining his plan as fast yet detailed as possible. The the earthlings, it made sense. Distract the beast as long as possible for Piccolo to charge another Special Beam Cannon to cut his tail off. What could possibly go wrong?

The three fighters nodded at one another and took off at the Oozaru. Yamcha to the right, Krillin to the left and Tien straight ahead.

They floated above the rampaging monster and once again looked at one another. Together, they began to send a barrage of Ki blast towards Raditz.

"Roar!" The monkey screamed swinging his arms at his attackers. Since he only had two arms, Yamcha and Krillin were dodging for their lives.

Distracted, he didn't notice Tien fly up landing a powerful upper cut to the chin causing him to stumble back. Regaining his balance, he eyed the three for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed on the Orin monk. "Yo-you!" The monstrosity yelled.

Raditz walked down the corridor that seemed to habe no end. It felt as if he's been walking for hours but in reality only a few minutes.

Finally, a light was visible at the end of the hallway. On the other side of the wall of light, he gazed upon a giant monkey statue. 'What in the world?' He approached the statue.

'What's this weird energy I'm feeling?' All of a sudden a large screen popped out of no where. The screen displayed the current battle taking place. "Whats going on?" His voice echoed throughout the room.

He watched the battle play out. Finally, he noticed who was fighting; he was! Atlast, he realized, the pitiful humans were fighting him in his Oozaru form.

"Why am I in my races transformed state?" He asked confused. Again, memories flashed through his mind. His fists clenched as did his teeth. His aura flared to life. "Its all that green mans fault! I must rrgain control and crush him!" As if he has done it a million times before, he walked over to the statue and placed his hands onto it.

Dark brown energy began to wrap itself around his arms. "Yes, now no one can stop me!"

Krillin gulped. The dark brown eyes were locked with his black one. The beast barred its fang. "You!" Raditz boomed. "I will turn you into ash!" Opening his mouth, a yellow ball of ki began to form. "Now die!" It released into a single beam of energy.

The Orin monk narrowly escaped the blast. It continued traveling destroying the land beneath it and destroying a distant mountain.

"Damn it," Piccolo silently cursed. 'He regained control! Maybe I should just try and pierce his heart.'

"Yamcha! Krillin! Lets fire our strongest attacks simultaneously. It should have eniugyh power to put him down." The triclopse ordered getting into stance. 'Let's hope this works!' They all thought.

'Kamehameha!' Krillin powered up and released it sendimg it towards Raditz.

'Tri Beam Haaa!' Tien fired his yellow triangle beam also.

'Kamehameha!' Yamcha charged Gokus signature attack and fired.

All three attacks struck the monkey monstrosity. 'Boom!' An explosion was set off from the impact. 'Did they get him? No, his energy is still there.' Thought the Namekian.

Krillin panted as he used up a majority of his remaining power. Yamcha and Tien were breathing slightly heavier then normal.

They all knew the invading Saiyan was still alive. Yet he had a lower power level.

Instantly the smoke and dust dispersed from the flickering aura surrounding the Oozaru. The fur coverung the chest was no longer there. Now revealing pink skin.

"How dare you low class scum burn the hair off my chest! You will pay in tenfolds!" He stretched his large hairy arms to his side. Pink orbs of ki formed on each palm. "Now prepare to be turned into nothing!" A wicked smirk firmed on his face. 'Double Sunda-'

The pink balls of ki dispearsed into nothing. Blood oozed out from a human size hile in his chest. "Wha-what?" Raditz was confused. He slowly turned around. He was net with a smirking Namekian.

"Never turn your back on an enemy. Isn't that what you told me in our battle earlier?" Piccolo was panting for air. A intense fight and firing two Special Beam Cannons drained his reserve's.

'Damn it all to hell!' Screamed Raditz to himself. 'How could I be so foolish enough to allow an attack from behind?' His body started to shrink down and lose its ape like attributes.

The evil Saiyan laid on the ground helpless to even the average human. Even if he still had his tail and the blutz wave, without enough energy, he could not maintain the transformation.

Piccolo walked up the the near death Saiyan ready to finish the job. "Die you monkey." Befire he charged up a ki ball, voices were being heard from Radutz scouter he took off before the transformation.

"It looks like weakling Raditz couldn't conquer the planet his baby brother was suppose to. How pitiful don't you think Vegeta?" A rough deep voice said.

"Yes, you're right Nappa. It appears we're going to have to clean up the third class trash mistake." Vegega replied.

"I also remember them speaking of Dragon Balls. Isn't there a myth about them saying they can grant any wish?"

"For once Nappa, you're right. If what we heard is true, then we definitely have to go to this Earth."

After thst, the transmission was cut. Piccolo was nervous. If what his keen hearing heared right, at least two more warriors as strong or stronger than this one will be showing up.

He reached down and grabbed the Saiyan. "Tell me now, who and when will your comrades be here?"

"The ones who are coming are far stronger than me. Nappa, the Saiyan General, is five times stronger than me. Then there's Prince Vegeta, not even Nappa could touch him. He's at least fifteen times stronger than me. You should've just died by my hands to make it fast and easy. This pitiful Planet only had one year to live until it's destruction is inevitable." Laughter began to fill the air then suddenly stopping. Piccolo dropped the now headless Saiyan to the ground.

Walking over to Gohan, he picked him up by the tail.

"Hey, what are you doing with Gohan!" Yamcha demanded as he, Tien and Krillin approached him.

"I'm taking the kid to train. Two more Saiyans much stronger than this one here will be here in one years time, give or take, so I suggest you do the same." With that, Piccolo flew off with the unconscious body of his greatest rivals child.

Krillin gulped. "Two more Saiyans! Stronger than this one!"

"Darn it, if that's true, then we need to train harder then we've ever had but first," Tien said as he looked in the direction of Goku's dead body. "Where's his body!?" All three began to look around.

"Hey guys, don't worry," Goku's voice rang through their heads. "I'm in otherworld and they're letting me keep my body to train with this King Dai person. Don't revive me until the middle of the twelfth month."

"Ah, alright Goku but what should I tell Bulma? I can sense her, she'll be here in a few minutes." The ex-bandit asked.

"Uh, uh, tell her, um," Goku was lost for words. "Tell her the should understand. She might not be so keen on Piccolo taking Gohan but he's the best person for him to train under. I'll see you all in a year." With that his connection with the living world ended.

"So who wants to tell Bul-" before he could finish, he noticed both Tien and Krillin gone. "Why me?" He cried.

Piccolo was flying at top speeds to another part of the world. "Hey Picccolo! It's me Goku." The Namekian stopped and started to look around. "I'm talking to you from a telepathic link from otherworld. I just want to tell you thank you for helping against my brother and for you training my Gohan. I couldn't have chosen anyone better." He said completely forgetting Piccolo hated him with a passion.

"Don't thank me. I was just doing what I had to do to survive. About training your kid, I'm just doing this so I'll have some support against these other Saiyans and eventually kill him in battle." The Namekian said in the most serious tone one would hear.

"Whatever you say Piccolo but I know you care." With that said, the connection was lost. Piccolo released a small growl then a slight smirk.

"He what!" Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs. "You let that monster take my Gohan!? And also my Goku is dead?" She started off yelling but eventually began to break down in tears.

"My husband is dead and now my baby boy is off with that monster!" Years dripped down her face but she suddenly wiped them away and standing tall. "If Goku trusts Piccolo to train my little biy, then I have to also. And a year isn't that long." Her attitude went three-sixty twice.

Yamcha was sweating nervously a few feet away with Master Roshi and Turtle. "It's kind of scary how her attitude can change all of a sudden. Reminds me of Launch." Roshi said as drool began to fall from his mouth at the mention of Launch.

Goku stood in front of a tall and large oak desk with a large Ogre sitting on a chair behind it. "Alright Goku, I'll have one of my men escort you to Snake Way so you can train with King Kai." Goku stood there barley able to hold his excitement. 'So I'll be training with a god I guess?'

 _ **AN- Here is Chapter 2 of Altered time. This Chapter concludes the Raditz arc of the Saiyan Saga. I hope it didn't feel rushed or forced around the time when Piccolo fired the SBC through Raditz chest but that's how it happened. But before we get onto the rest of the Author Notes, the chapter itself has 44 more words more than Chapter 1 including the Author Notes! How bow dat?**_

 _ **I'd like to explain the corridor thing with Raditz. It was meant to be his way of gaining self control over the Oozaru Transformation. I don't feel like getting into the other three mainly because I myself don't really know what I was aiming for.**_

 _ **I'd like to say, please review not just saying, good story or I like this keep it up. Add meat to it. What specifically you liked and didn't like. It will help me mold the story better. Also, of you're a fan of Naruto, check out my other Fiction called The Golden Shinobi. The next chapter, chapter 5, will be released next weekend hopefully. As for this story, I'm going to crank chapters or left and right till then with a day wait in between. Hopefully I'll be at mid Saiyan Saga or beginning Namek Saga.**_

 _ **Onto everyone's favorite part, Power Levels!**_

 _ **Piccolo (surpressed w/ weight clothing) 392**_

 _ **With weight clothing, full power: 784**_

 _ **Full power, no weights: 980**_

 _ **Weakened: 600**_

 _ **First Special Beam Cannon (not fully charged/beta): 720**_

 _ **Second Special Beam Cannon (perfect): 1,800**_

 _ **Raditz: 1,200**_

 _ **Weakened: 510**_

 _ **Post-Burst & Mix: 170**_

 _ **Oozaru: 1,700**_

 _ **Goku (surpressed w/ weight clothing): 436**_

 _ **With weight clothing, full power: 872**_

 _ **Full power, no weights: 1,090**_

 _ **Krillin (full power): 320**_

 _ **Kamehameha: 480**_

 _ **Yamcha (full power): 240**_

 _ **Kamehameha: 360**_

 _ **Tien (full power): 380**_

 _ **Tri-Beam: 570**_

 _ **Gohan: 21**_

 _ **If Oozaru: 210**_

 _ **Nappa: from text, five times stronger than Raditz**_

 _ **Vegeta: from text, fifteen times stronger than Raditz**_

 ** _"Next time on Altered Time. With the threat of two more Saiyans stronger than Raditz destined to arrive in one years time, how will the Z-Fighters cope? Find out next time on Altered Time!"_**


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations Pt 1

_**Altered Time**_

"Speech"

'Thought/Attack'

 **Saiyan Saga Part 3**

 **Chapter 3: Preparations Pt.I**

* * *

Four month have passed since the defeat of Raditz and the Z-Fighters continue to train for the arriving Saiyan's. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe began their training on Kami Lookout under Mr. Popo. They were currently sparring against one another in pairs.

Tien fought against the Orin Monk Krillin. Both covered in light bruises and cuts. On the other side of the Lookout Yamcha and Chiaotzu were in similar fashion with Yajirobe meditating on the sidelines.

"What do you think Mr. Popo. Is it time?" The old guardian of Earth asked the black genie. His frail frame hunched over leaning on a wooden staff.

"It seems this is the extent of their strength they can gain from my training alone," Mr. Popo said as he watched the warriors in front of him. "but yes, it is time. Their improved strength will be tested with this last lesson."

The two approached the defenders of Earth causing them to halt in their fights. "Friends of Goku, gather," the old Namekian motioned. "You all have reached the end of your training gaining power that could rival the Saiyan that arrived not that long ago."

"Hell yeah we have!" Yamcha shouted fist clenched in front of him.

"By the time those other Saiyans arrive any of us will be twice as strong as that guy." Krillin added.

"Yes, I don't doubt that but your time training with us has come to an end," Mr. Popo said.

"That's it? I thought you were a god that could train us to be strong enough to defeat the Saiyan?" Chiaotzu also said.

"Yes, that's what I said but my training was to bring out your potential. It's now time to build on what I taught you. My training can only take you so far." Kami finished.

"Thank you for training us Kami." Tien politely said giving a respectful bow.

"But before I send you off there is one more thing I can do for you. There is a room that will allow you to face off against Saiyans's to help prepare you in your fight." the black genie said.

"Really? You're telling me you have a room full of Saiyan's?" Krillin asked jokingly.

"Yes and no. This room transfers your conscious to a separate reality where you can go back in time. You can't die but you will feel pain as if you were physically fighting them." The demon king's good counterpart explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Saiyan ass." Exclaimed Yamaha.

* * *

 **Wilderness**

"Dodge!" A young lavender hair boy was striked in the face by a green fist. "The Saiyan's won't pull their punches when they get here so dodge!" Another green fist struck the boy sending him back.

"Yes Mr. Piccolo!" The boy charged the Namekian throwing multiple punches only to be dodged. "Faster and more precise!

Piccolo vanished from Gohan's sight only to appear above him a second later. "Ha!" A double hammer fist came crashing down on the Saiyan hybrid.

Gohan picked himself up off the ground facing his teacher. "You've improved since we first started training but you lack the fighting spirit. Without it you're as good as dead."

"Yes Mr. Piccolo." Gohan replied looking down slightly.

"In three month I'll be back and we will spar again and then you'll begin training with me. Until then stay alive." The Namekian shot off into the sky.

* * *

 **Kami Lookout**

"Alright, you will feel a slight sharp pain when you begin transport, you five ready?" Kami asked.

The Z-Fighters took glances at one another all nodding in agreeance. "Let us begin then shall we?"

The floor beneath the defenders of Earth turned dark red as the room grew black. Outside the room the sign above the door turned red to indicate it was in use.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

"So you're Son Goku huh? You don't look like much but I guess i'll train you, that is if you can tell me a joke."

"A joke? I'm not really a comedian so can you just train me, I don't have much time you see. I need to get strong enough to defeat the threat heading to my planet in a few month."

"No joke no training." The being Goku spoke with was known as King Kai.

"C'mon, I don't have time for this. If you won't train me i'll just train myself here." The deceased Earth native Saiyan began to do push ups.

"Alright alright. I'll train you since I did promise Kami but trust me when I say you'll be a top notch comedian after this also."

"Yes! What's first?"

"Well first I'll teach a technique that will increase your strength but first we need to get your body ready to use it."

* * *

Wind blew throughout the green filled valley. Tien laid underneath an oak tree where a mini waterfall ran into a river

The former Crane student picked himself up scanning his surroundings. 'H-how did I get here?' He walked over to the pond. 'oh right, we were sent here to fight Saiyan's as the last part of our training,' "but where are the Saiyan's?

As if on cue, Tien sensed a power level heading his way. "Speak of the devil." Tien prepared himself raising his ki.

"So you're the reason this thing is going off like crazy. A power reading out 800, pathetic." a slender man with short messy hair pointing in every direction spoke.

* * *

Somewhere on another part of the planet Yamcha walked through the rocky desert terrain. "Why am I here again?" The former bandit asked himself aloud. "I know I was supposed to fight someone but why?"

He continued to walk the desert until he stopped. "This power, this has to be it." He turned around to see a grey streak heading towards him.

"Looks like I missed some trash," The source of the energy Yamacha sensed belonged to a female with wild long hair. "Oh well, i'll kill you like the rest if the trash in this planet!" Her grey aura surrounded her.

Yamcha powered up causing the scouter on the females face to beep. "Oh a power level of 570? Doesn't matter, i'll still kill you!"

* * *

"Hahaha! Die worms, die!" Balls of purple ki shot from a man with long messy hair. His hair was long and messy with a scar making its way along his jaw.

"Incoming attack" the device connected to his ear warned him as he dodged the attack. Facing the direction the attack came from he saw a short bald man. "You dare attack me! I'll make you pay dearly!" Krillin powered up causing the scouted to read 610.

* * *

"How do you think the others are doing?" This question came from Chiaotzu.

"I don't know, I can't sense their energies." The reply came from the samurai dressed Yajirobe.

The two fighters walked together through a forest keeping their senses on lookout. They continued until they reached the exit of the forest. The sudden bright light blinded them but as soon as their eyes adjusted they saw a destroyed village.

"This is horrible." Cried Tiens friend.

Yajirobe stared at the ruins of the village. His hand clenching the hilt of his sword. "Whoever did this, I will make them pay!" his aura bursted to life.

* * *

Off in the distance sat a Saiyan. His scouted beeped gaining his attention. "Interesting. A power level of 825 around the area of that village I destroyed," he stood up looking in the direction. "It seems even I'll get to fight one of these sudden appearing powers."

* * *

'Dodon Ray!' Tien fired his signature beam at his opponent. His attire was in shreds as his body was covered in cuts and bruises.

The attack was countered with a ki blast from his opponent. "Is that all you got!?" The Saiyan shouted as he rushed the bald triclopes.

The Saiyans armor was cracked and missing pieces here and there. Like his opponent he was covered in cuts and bruises.

A right punch struck Tien across the chin sending him flying. Catching himself he rushed the evil Saiyan engaging in hand to hand combat.

Tiens right knee was countered but his left punch hit its mark. Taking his opening he followed with a leg kick to the side sending the Saiyan into the ground.

Forming his hands into a triangle he pointed it towards the ground. 'Tri-Beam Haaaaa!' A yellow beam of energy shot off.

The ki blast connected with a dark blue orb of ki surrounding the Saiyan. "You can't destroy my defense so give up and die!"

"I will not give up!" Sweat ran down his face as he struggled to push against the wall of ki. With a mighty shout the veins on his arms bulged as more energy powered the Tri-Beam.

The increase power began to crack the Saiyan's defence until it completely broke through. In the crater created by the attack laid the corpse of Tien's opponent.

* * *

'Damn! She's strong. Maybe even stronger than Goku's brother.' Yamcha was flying through the large pillars of rock trying to avoid the incoming spheres of ki.

Yamcha's gi was torn revealing his chest and abdomen. His breaths were heavy while being accompanied by beads of sweat.

Yamcha sped towards the female Saiyan launching a powerful right leg kick. The Saiyan blocked the kick and grabbed his leg throwing him into one of the rock pillars.

"That's it! It's time to end this." The former bandit powered up allowing his aura to come to life. With amazing speeds, he appeared behind his opponent sending her to the ground with a hammer strike to the back.

The female stopped herself halfway turning around only to be met with a knee to the gut. She doubled over as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Ha!" The reformed bandit sent her crashing to the ground. Floating to the ground Yamcha took the stance for his signature move, 'Wolf Fang Fist!'

The female Saiyan had no time to dodge. Crossing her arms together she braced for impact. Before Yamch'as attack struck he disappeared.

Lowering her arms she began to look around. "Where did that bastard go!?" To answer her question, her scouter began to beep. "Behind me!"

As soon as she turned her body became the punching bag for the relentless combo of the Wolf Fang Fist. The scarface warrior finished his attack with a uppercut sending his opponent soaring through the air.

Her body smacked the ground, skidding back a few feet, unconscious and with broken bones.

* * *

"You worm! Quit hiding and come out!" The scarred Saiyan yelled as he continued blowing up buildings. His armor was cut and torn from his fight with the Orin Monk.

Krillin peeked his head around the build he was recovering behind to see the Saiyan high in the sky. 'Da-Damn! He's so much stronger than me. I barely damaged him!' The best friend of Goku thought.

His entire upper half of his Gi was missing as was half of his left pant leg. Bruises and cuts with dried blood covered his chest, back and arms. Dirt and blood covered his face.

'If I want to win….. I'll only have one chance.' He retreated back behind the building and placed his in front of him. A ball of ki appeared and then began to flatten. In just the matter of seconds it began to grow in diameter.

Krillin gulped and stepped out from behind the building. 'Please let this work. Destructo Disc!' He flung the disc of ki towards the Saiyan.

The unaware warrior continued blasting away at the abandoned building until the sound of Krillin's Destructo Disc caught his attention.

"What the he-" his sentence cut off from the sight of a no disc speeding towards him. With little time he attempted to dodge.

The ki disc cut through his armor cutting his stomach. "Fuck!" He placed his hand on where the attack struck. He looked at the attacker with cold eyes. "You bald fuck look what you did! If I heard that any later i'd be sliced in two," his aura burst to life wrapping itself around him. "No more dicking around, it's time I send you to the afterlife!" He shot off at amazing speeds.

His fist struck the guard of the Earthling causing him to skid back. Another punch stuck his guard and this time creating a crater beneath them. "No matter how much you try you won't survive!" He screamed as one last punch struck Krillin guard. This time creating a mini sonic boom shaking the earth and breaking the martial artists guard.

Krillin was sent into the ground being pummeled by fist after fist. The evil laughter of the Saiyan filled the air.

'i can't win, it's no use. I won't be strong enough to fight the Saiyan when they come.' Krillin began to lose hope in himself. 'I"ll just weigh Goku down like always. I'll just be in the way.'

Before Krillin slipped into unconscious a voice began to speak. 'Yes, you will only weigh him down. You couldn't keep him from dying. What kind of friend is that? But with me, me, I'll help you win. Help you never weigh Goku down.'

A burst of energy flung the attacking Saiyan back. "What the hell?" Krillin stood in the crater he was just getting pummeled in. His aura was mix of dark orange and red. His eyes were now the color of dark red with a lighter red like aura emitting from them.

"You think you can win just because your appearance has changed a little? Well you're wrong, I'm still going to fucking slaughter you!" he charged Krillin sending a right fist only to be caught in the palm of this opponents.

"If anyone will be dying here, it will be you!" the voice was a mixture of Krillin's and another. His aura doubled in size as the evil energy coursed through the atmosphere.

The Earthling's hold on the Saiyan's fist tightened causing him scream in pain and fall to his knees. The left hand tried to pry from the grip but was to no avail.

"Now die scum!" Krillin's right fist went through the chest of his Saiyan opponent causing his body to go limp.

Letting go of the corpse Krillin looked off into the distance. "Let's go slaughter the next vermin."

* * *

What was once ruins of a village was now nothing but a wasteland. Noticeable signs of destruction sculpted the surface of the earth. On the ground kneeled two fighters, Yajirobe and Chiaotzu. Both were wearing cloth close to tater. Both covered in cuts, bruises and dried up blood.

Floating above them was a tall muscular Saiyan. He had maybe a few scuff marks here and there on his armor but nothing else. His dark blue scouter took note of their power levels. "Pitiful, I was hoping maybe you two could've given me a warm up but I guess I was wrong."

He descended to the ground and began to walk towards them. "Your friends are heading this way, maybe they can give me a fight if I kill the both of you when they arrive," a sick cruel smile formed on his face. "Yes. Kill the both of you when they arrive will definitely work." Turning around he awaited their arrival.

* * *

Tien sped at high speeds towards the direction his fallen friends were at. 'Hang on a little bit longer Chiaotzu, I'm coming.'

Another speeding figure could be seen off in the distance heading towards the triclops. "Yo Tien, glad to see you. Ready to save Yajirobe and Chiaotzu?"

"Yes, even though Kami said we can't die here, I don't think I could forgive myself if I let Chiaotzu die again."

Two sets of feet touched the ground behind their fallen comrades. The Saiyan warrior stood in between the two with ki balls in each hand. "You two have finally arrived. Good."

Tien clenched his fist tight into a ball. "Let them go! Your fight is with us now!"

"I guess I could let them live," his ki balls slowly began to disperse. "But I'm on a mission," suddenly he shit a huge blast engulfing the two fallen fighters. "To kill all on this planet." A malicious smile covered his face.

"You-you BASTARD!" Tiens white grey aura snapped to life. The ground beneath him began to shatter and destroy the nearby structures.

The scouter on the Saiyans face began to beep. "3,280, this'll be fun."

"I'm going to kill you!" Tien yelled launching himself towards his best friends killer. His fist slammed into a right guard pushing the Saiyan slightly back.

The three-eyed Earthling followed up with a right kick to the face. Barley moving out of the way in time, the Saiyan jumped back shooting ki blast.

Each blast was taken head on by Tien. "This is for Chiaotzu!" His left arm covered in a coat of ki. He slammed down onto the Saiyan causing a gust of wind.

The saiyan held the ki covered arm within his two hands. Each palm coated in a slightly purple color ki.

The two struggled to push one another back but neither had any luck. "I'll kill you for what you've done to Chiaotzu!" The Saiyans arm were slowing being pushed back from the newly added energy.

"You're pretty strong scum. It's been awhile since I've had to use my full power. Consider yourself lucky." His dark aura surrounded his body creating an updraft. With a shout he overpowered Tien pushing him back.

"Now, let us get serious!" He began to walk towards the two Earthlings.

"Tien, we need to work together to beat this guy. He's just too strong for us alone." Yamcha was in fighting position.

"Yeah, you're right," calming down, Tien slipped into his fighting stance. "Chiaotzu is still alive."

* * *

 **Power levels:**

 **Tien v Saiyan:**

 **Tien(suppressed): 800**

 **Full Power: 1,640**

 **Angry: 2,460**

 **Bloodlust: 3,280**

 **Saiyan: 1,700**

 **Yamcha v Saiyan:**

 **Yamcha(suppressed): 570**

 **Full Power: 1,311**

 **Saiyan: 1,450**

 **Krillin v Saiyan:**

 **Krillin(suppressed): 610**

 **Full Power: 1,403**

 **Essence?: 2,800**

 **Saiyan: 1,600**

 **Yajirobe(suppressed): 550**

 **Full Power: 1,265**

 **Chiaotzu(suppressed): 500**

 **Full Power: 1,150**

 **Saiyan leader: 3,700**

 **Gohan: 1,000**

 **Piccolo: 2,500**

* * *

 _ **AN: What is up guys!? Sorry it's been fucking ages since an update but here it is! The next chapter will be wrapping up their time in the timechamber and the rest of the pre-saiyan saga. Hope you guys have enjoyed and until next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations Pt 2

_**Altered Time**_

"Speech"

'Thought/Attack'

 **Saiyan Saga Part 4**

 **Chapter 4: Preparations Pt. II**

* * *

Tien and Yamcha stood across from their enemy ready to strike. They looked at one another and nodded signaling to attack.

Launching off the ground they left mini craters. With amazing speeds they approached the Saiyan Warrior.

The former bandit threw a left jab as Tien sent a right. Their attacks struck air as the Saiyan ducked releasing a blast of ki.

The ki blast struck the two Z-Fighter causing them to retreat. Their tops incinerated into ash leaving their chest exposed. One attack caused the two to pant heavily.

"Where did he go?" Yamcha questioned as he searched for his opponents ki. "Behind you scum!" He shouted as he chopped Yamcha in the neck sending him to his knees.

With a swift kick he sent the orange gi clothed man flying into a building. "Damn you!" Tien yelled as his white aura burst to life. Each of his attacks were easily blocked or dodged.

"Stop moving!" Two arms began to sprout on his back. The added two arms allowed him to get a few blows to land on the Saiyan.

"Not bad, scum, but can you handle this?" The Saiyan ascended into the sky as both his hands began to engulf in a purple aura. Raising his hands above his head the orb began to grow bigger. "Take this, Venom Surprise!" He slammed his arms towards Tien.

'Tri-Beam Haaaaaa!' the yellow beam countered the Saiyan's attack in attempt to hold it back.

Sweat poured down his face as his muscles began to cramp up. 'Damn it. I can't hold it on much longer!'

'KamehameHaaaaaaa!' A blue beam raced past Tien and joined his. Behind Tien slowly walked Yamcha as he poured his energy into his beam.

"Don't take all the fun from me." Yamcha jokingly said. The two beams began to push back the Venom Surprise inch by inch.

"I must say, I haven't had a fight that wasn't a warm up in ages but that doesn't mean I wont kill you two right now!" He began to pour more of his ki into his blast as it began to push back the combined strength of the Tri-Beam and Kamehameha.

"Beep Beep Beep!" The scouted began to create noise as it detected a power level. "What!" Glancing behind him he saw a dark yellow and black disc race towards him.

Stopping his attack, the Saiyan quickly moved out of the way of the TriWave and Destructo Disc. The two attacks collided creating an explosion.

The remaining clouds in the sky disappeared from the shockwave caused by the attacks colliding.

"Another scum wanting to join the fray? Doesn't matter."

Krillin landed down next to Tien and Yamcha not giving them any acknowledgment. "Krillin, I'm glad you're here. With your help we'll be able to beat this Saiyan." Yamcha said.

"Oh? You think I need your help," Krillin began to laugh. "A weakling like you could never help me!" Krillin whipped around firing a ki blast through Yamcha's chest.

Blood oozed out of his mouth as he fell to the ground lifeless. Moments later his body began to disappear. "Krillin! You killed Yamcha, what's wrong with you?" Tien shouted as he now guarded against both the Saiyan and his friend.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I've just been let free." The evil Orin Monk looked into Tien's eyes allowing the Triclops to sense the pure evil ki from inside his friend.

"You're not Krillin! What have you done with him!?"

"Don't you see weakling, I _am_ Krillin, just his opposite." With a wicked smile he turned towards the Saiyan. "So you're the bastard that I'm suppose to destroy? No problem, it'll be over before you know it."

The Saiyan let out a chuckle. "I was about to say the same to you scum." His purple aura spit to life.

Tien stood as he watched the scene unfold. The power Krillin possessed was strong and malicious.

The three-eyed Earthling was being pressured with the two sources of malicious intent. 'Damn it all to Hell! How did Krillin end up like this?'

'Boom!' Krillin and the Saiyan connected punches causing the ground beneath them to form into a crater.

Punch after punch was thrown as they ascended into the air. Red and Purple streaks raced across the sky leaving sonic booms in their path.

'Destructo Disc!' The dark Krillin threw a dark yellow and black disc towards the Saiyan.

"That won't work!" The Saiyan's palms were engulfed in a layer of purple ki. The disc grew closer as the Saiyan reached out to grab the disc. Before he could grab the disc, it suddenly changed course and flew up.

Behind the disc was another one. The Saiyan tried to grab the second one but the sudden realization of it cost him his right hand.

A scream of anger and pain filled the air. "You motherfucker! Now you will never see the light of another day!"

With his left hand a white ball began to form. "With this I'll show you the ultimate transformation of a Saiyan! Burst Open and Mi-" before he could release the Powerball into the sky a yellow disc sliced through his arm.

The ball died as his left arm fell to the ground. "You. You!" The Saiyan yelled. His aura bursted to life destroying the terrain he stood on. "You will pay!"

With incredible speeds he appeared behind Krillin delivering an axe kick which sent the monk into the ground.

Opening his mouth, a ball of ki began to form. "I was saving this for my battle against the Saiyan General but it'll suffice to end you!" Before the blast was released the Saiyan was cut in half.

"Wha-what?" The Saiyan began to fall to the ground.

The dust died down from the impact the Turtle Hermit's pupil made only to reveal Krillin standing there with a smirk. Two yellow and black discs floated shoulder level next to him.

"You made more of those damn discs? You bastard."

"My discs don't disperse after a signal use like they usually do. These are recyclable unlike you." The dark Krillin slowly began to walk towards the Saiyan letting his aura grow bigger and bigger.

The two Destructo discs circled around its user like hungry sharks waiting for a meal. "Now let's end this!"

"Yes, let's end this." A voice came from behind Krillin as a yellow thin beam pierced through his chest. Blood quickly poured from Krillin's mouth as anger filled his eyes.

"I'll remember this Tien. For the next time I'm free, you're the first on my list!" The body of Krillin began to evaporate into thin air.

Tien walked over to the Saiyan. "This is for Chiaotzu." Opening his palm, he fired a ki blast leaving the Saiyan corpse headless.

* * *

 **Kami Lookout**

A room on Kami's Lookout was filled with the Z-Fighters. The experience they all faced caused them not to speak.

A few more moments of silence past until Kami spoke. "How was it? Did you pass?" Kami waited for the response of his pupils.

"It, it wasn't good Kami." Tien replied. The bald man was still looking at the ground.

"Do explain."

Tien went ahead and explained all that took place that he experienced. Krillin was shocked the most at the news. He killed Yamcha!?

Kami sat in thought as he processed the information. "From what you told me, there lays a dormant power within Krillin that has awakened and the sudden death of Chiaotzu and the more intense effects of the room sent you on a path of bloodlust."

Krillin looked up and met eyes with Yamcha. "Don't worry Krillin. I know you weren't you when you killed me. There's no hard feelings." Yamcha said attempting to cheer up his friend.

"I'm still sorry Yamcha. I don't know what happened to me. Something similar to this happened back when I was fighting Raditz but I didn't lose control."

"Well whatever it is you need to keep an eye on it and try and control it. It could prove to be a useful asset against the Saiyans when they arrive." Kami said.

"As for your training, you are free to go train on your own." gladly said.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

"C'mon King Kai. Can we please go to the Otherworld? There should definitely be strong guys there to help me train for the Saiyan." Goku pleaded.

"I already told you Goku. We can't go." King Kai shouted as he tries to escape the constant pestering of his new pupil.

"But King Kai, I've already got the basic Kaioken down and I'm almost done with completing the Spirit Bomb training. Please!"

"I said no Goku and that's final. You are not ready and plus, I'm not on good terms with reception up there."

"Fine." Goku pouted as he continued his training.

'Saiyans, I swear they're all obsessed with fighting.' King Kai thought to himself.

* * *

 **Wilderness**

"How did dad do it?" Gohan stood in an open field facing a rock. "If I remember correctly he did-"

The child placed his arms to his side with his palms cupped towards each other. Blue energy began to form between the two. The more Gohan concentrated the larger the energy became. Before he knew it, it engulfed his hand.

'I did it!' "Kamehameha!" Gohan fired his father's signature technique towards the stone slab.

'Boom!' The dust that was kicked up quickly died down revealing the stone done with the forest behind it.

Further off into the forest a dinosaur cried tears as it looked at its tail. Most of it was burned off from the sudden blue beam that shot right past him. The dinosaur grabbed its tail and ran off deep into the woods.

* * *

 **Power Levels-**

 **TriWave: 5,660**

 **Venom Surprise: 5,550**

 **More power: 6,200**

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter 4 is here. Sorry for the short chapter but this wasn't intended to be long. Most of the chapter is my crappy fight scene anyways. Apologies for my bad grammar. It will get better' promise, just be patient. Next chapter we will finally see the arrival of the Saiyans. What mysteries await us?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Company

_**Altered Time**_

"Speech"

''Thought/Attack'

 **Saiyan Saga Part 5**

 **Chapter 5: Unexpected Company**

* * *

Eleven month have past since the defeat of Raditz and the news of stronger Saiyan's arriving.

In those eleven month the Z-Fighters have been training relentlessly. Bulma invited them to use the new Gravity Chamber which went up to times ten Earth gravity.

Piccolo and Gohan continued their training in the wilderness and in the Gravity Chamber. The added training equipment gave all Earth defenders significant power boosts.

Currently everyone was over at the Son residence training in the chamber. Everyone was drenched in sweat as they pushed their bodies to the limit.

Bulma sat in the living room accompanied by Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong and Puar.

"A year has almost been up guys. I wonder when those nasty Saiyan's are going to arrive?" The blue haired woman shivered thinking about it.

"Hopefully the training everyone has been doing has payed off." Oolong added in as he munched on another potato chip.

"Don't worry about it guys," Bulma began flipping through the channels. "When Goku gets back he'll put them in their place." She continued flipping through the channels.

"I hope you're right Bulma. Goku has fought many opponents but this will be an entirely different league." Master Roshi put his two cents in.

"Be quiet everyone, I'm trying to hear the news." Bulma hushed everyone down.

"According to NASA, they have detected a large unidentified space objects around Saturn on collision course with planet Earth. There is no need to panic as they said it is just space debris and it'll be burnt up by the time it reaches our atmosphere. Now onto politics with our National Leader-"

The room was quite. It was just a coincidence right? Everyone looked at each other with slight fear in their eyes. A large object on its way to Earth, weren't there supposed to be two Saiyan's coming? Maybe they brought more than just them.

"Um I think I'm going to get the others." Bulma hesitantly said before quickly exiting the room.

* * *

 **Gravity Chamber**

"C'mon Gohan! Dodge!" Piccolo yelled as he threw a right jab that was evaded by Gohan. Another jab was thrown with the same results. Each strike was dodged by the half-saiyan.

A small grin formed on the corner of Piccolo's face. "Not bad kid." Piccolo said as the two stopped their training. The Namekiam looked at his enemies offspring with pride in his eyes. If it were him who were to stop him in his quest to rule Earth, he wouldn't care as much like he would if it were his father Son Goku.

The dark red glow that the room was most of the time began to die down and the room turned white.

The doors to the chamber opened up as Bulma walked in. "Guy's, I think the Saiyan's are coming early," hints of fear covered her. "The news just said they were near Saturn or something was near Saturn."

The group within the chamber focused their senses outside of the planets range and searched deeper.

Almost simultaneously everyone's eyes shot open. "That's them for sure, but there are way more than just two." Yamcha said.

"Their power is high. Especially two of them. All I can sense is malicious energy." Krillin spoke next.

"We need to gather the dragonballs and revive Goku. Someone go inform Kami and the rest prepare for battle." Piccolo commanded as he exited the room.

* * *

 **Kami Lookout**

"I can sense the illuminating threat of the Saiyan's closing in. The battle for Earth is about to begin." Kami spoke as he and looked off into space.

A yellow plane with the Capsule Corp insignia imprinted on the side touched down on the white tiles of the lookout.

Bulma exited the aircraft with a bag in her arms. In the bag were the seven dragonballs. Over the course of the eleven month the defenders of Earth were able to find and gather the remaining three dragonballs that were not in Goku's possession.

"So this is what the lookout looks like. Pretty bland if I say so myself." She said to herself as she walked around. "Oh hey guys! I brought the dragonballs to revive Goku." Bulma said as she walked up to the Earth's guardian.

"The time is much sooner than expected. I will contact King Kai and let him know Goku will be revived."

"Alright well I'll just set up the dragonballs." Bulma began to take the orange orbs from her bag and place them onto the ground.

'King Kai, can you hear me? King Kai?"

'Ka-Kami, is it time already?'

'Yes King Kai. The Saiyan's will be arriving in just matter of hours.'

'I'll let Goku know. Until he arrives on Earth, best of luck to you guys. You'll need it.'

"Alright Bulma. The wish can be granted."

"Alright! I finally get to see my Goku again," she turned towards the dragonballs. "Arise Shenlong and grant me my wish!"

The sky turned dark as thunder began to rattle the skies. The seven orbs began to glow and in a flash of light Shenlong emerged.

His body coiled around the Lookout many time over with his face directly above the blue haired woman.

"Why have you awakened me from my slumber?" His voice boomed throughout the vast sky.

"Summoning Shenlong never gets old," Capsule Corps heiress said to herself. "I wish for you to revive my husband Son Goku!"

The red eyes of Shenlong began to glow bright as a humming noise began to echo throughout the Lookout. "Your wish is within my power," a few moments past. "Your wish has been granted. Until next time, farewell."

The dragon disappeared and the seven orbs turned to stone and then shot across the globe in different directions.

"Where's Goku? I don't see him. Are you sure the dragon revived him?" Bulma questioned Kami as if she were a detective.

A bead of sweat dripped down Kami's face. "You see he was revived while on King Kai's planet which means he has to travel here from their. I'll be able to pick him up as soon as he arrives at the Checkout Station."

"Alright well I guess I'll wait here until he arrives." Bulma went over to her spacecraft taking out a container filled with capsules.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp**

"Alright lads. Here are your Scouters V.2 we've been working on. They can read the power levels of whoever they scan, they can be used to communicate over long distances and they can also hide your presence." The one speaking was Bulma's father, .

"Wow grandpa. If what you say is true, they won't even see us coming!" Gohan cheered as he picked one up attaching it to his face.

The others grabbed one and followed Gohan's example and attached them onto their ears.

"This is ridiculous, why do we have to wear these things? We can just suppress our energies." Piccolo spat annoyed that he has to wear one of these devices.

"While tinkering with the original it seems they are built to be able to read even the slightest amount of energy. Nothing can hide from them." added.

"Don't expect me to wear this thing during the fight." Piccolo commented.

"Hey guys, no matter what happens out there let's try our best to send those Saiyan's running home with their tails between their legs!" Yamcha said as he tried to inspire everyone.

Yamcha took a glimpse at Gohan. "Uh, no offense Gohan. We'll send those evil Saiyan's running with their tails between their legs."

"Don't worry about it Yamcha." The lavender haired child brushed it off.

"According to the information I acquired from NASA, the object they said was debris will be landing a few thousand miles north-east of our location. I programmed the coordinates on all of your Scouters." finished typing on his keyboard and the scouters all flashed.

"Let get a move on now." Piccolo stated as he exited the room. Everyone else soon followed pursuit.

* * *

 **Wastelands**

Roughly twenty minutes have past since the departure from Capsule Corp and the defenders of Earth are almost at their destination.

Off in the distance a large ship began to descend. The ship was a sphere with a large glass window in front. The spacecraft hovered above the ground as four legs began to touch down.

'Swoosh' mechanical sounds sprung to life as the deck began to lower. The light within the hid the appearance of six beings.

The first was a tall brute with no hair. He was wearing Saiyan armor with his brown tail wrapped around his waist. Two being stood to the right of the first. The light purple beings stood below his kneecaps. To the left of the first stoof another two beings.

One also wore Saiyan armor with a necklace around his neck. His dark teal hair was tied back into a ponytail. Next to him was a being covered in silver like armor with his pink skin exposed here and there.

"So this is planet Earth huh? My scouter doesn't pick up a single significant power level on this mudball." This was the first being who spoke. His voice was rough and deep.

"Shut it Nappa, from what _your_ prince said, the inhabitants of this planet can conceal their energies. So anyone of these could be theirs." This came from the being to Nappa's left; Daiz.

"Watch your tongue maggot. Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean you don't have to treat me with respect. I am the General of the Saiyan's." Nappa tried to boast.

"And that's why I'm the leader of this group," a being from behind Nappa said. the being was a tall orange skinned man. His upper body armor was like that of Daiz but his shoulder pads had spikes. "You think you're an elite but in actuality you're the low-class Saiyan."

The orange skinned warrior bursted out in laughter as did everyone else. "We only put up with you because our leader commanded us to. If it wasn't for him you would've been dead already. "

"Why you, Amond." Nappa began to fill with anger. His fist clenched tight as he was about attack this bastard.

"Stop," this came from the silver armored being. "I'm picking up traces of machinery nearby approaching quickly."

"What direction Cacao?" Daiz asked his partner.

"A few hundred miles south west. They're approaching fast."

"It appears the fight will soon begin." one of the small purple beings said.

"Yes brother, the fight will soon begin." The two brothers began to laugh together in a somewhat odd unison.

Daiz began to levitate in the air as he cracked his knuckles. "Let the war begin." He smirked as he and the rest began to fly in the direction of the Z-Fighters.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here is the next instalmemt of Altered Time. We finally get the revival of Goku and the arrival of Turles Crusher Corp and Nappa? What is going on here. Will the defenders of Earth be able to defeat these invaders? Find out next time on Altered Time!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Crusher

_**Altered Time**_

"Speech"

'Thought/Attack'

 **Saiyan Saga Part 6**

 **Chapter 6: Enter the Crusher**

* * *

Gohan flew next to Krillin as they trailed slightly behind the rest of the defenders.

"Hey Gohan," the monk spoke gaining the attention of the young half-Saiyan. "Are you nervous any?"

"Yeah Krillin. Even with all the training we've been doing I feel like something bad might happen," the four year old paused. "But I'm confident that if we try our hardest those nasty Saiyan's won't be able to harm Earth!"

"That's the spirit Gohan. As long as we fight with all we got, nothing bad will happen to Earth." Yamcha said with a kick in his step.

"Enough talk," the one leading everyone snapped. "They're on their way towards us right now. Get to the ground and prepare for a fight." Piccolo ordered as he started descending.

As all the Z-Fighters touched down, six streaks of light began to become visible. "How did they find us? Weren't we suppose be hidden?" Chiaotzu asked.

Tien looked in the direction the six figures were approaching from. "Their energies, from what I can sense, are quite high," pressing a button on his scouted it came to life. A few figures flashed across the screen until it came to a stop. "The highest power reading is over nine thousand."

"Doesn't matter what these devices say about their power. All that matters is if we defeat them or not." Piccolo said as he threw off both his scouter and his weighted clothing.

"A welcoming party I see? It appears they were waiting for us." The six figures touched down.

"These Earthling don't look so tough, I bet that runts power is only a 3,300." Nappa laughed as he was referring to Krillin.

A strong breeze filled the air as the tension between the two groups grew. The loose rocks in the surrounding stone pillars began to fall and get swept up by the wind.

"Enough chit-chat, let's begin shall we?" Daiz suggested as he walked to the front of his group.

Yamcha immediately entered into a defensive position. 'The energy this guy is emitting, if I'm the one up against him I need to be careful.'

"Look at that! The scar face Earthling is scared!" Nappa burster out into a semi fit of laughter.

"Why you," the former bandit growled.

"Enough," Amond's voice boomed. "I have an idea to make this fight more interesting," he paused as he watched the confused expression of the Z-Fighters faces. "Instead of an all out brawl how about we take turns fighting?"

"Take turns fighting," the Namekian shouted. "You take us as fools?"

"No but don't you agree it'll make the fight more interesting?" Daiz added in as he cracked his knuckles.

Before anyone had the chance to speak Nappa interrupted. "Let's test these Earthlings before we get our hands dirty." With a smirk the giant brute took out six small pods.

Inserting the six pods into the dirt, the ground began tremor. Cracks began to appear as green hands with three fingers started sprouting from the ground. Next came the arm then its bulb like head followed. Soon a short green creature emerged from the earth.

"Geegee!" the six small creature screeched.

"These here are Saibamen," Nappa introduced the creature. "thanks to Lakasei, Rasin and their modifications, each Saibaman is as strong as three Raditz." the six Saibamen made a screeching noise.

"Gee!" One of the Saibamen leaped towards Yajirobe claws ready to strike. The fat samurai pulled out his katana and it began to glow yellow. With a mighty yell he swung the blade at the incoming Saibamen.

The katana sliced straight down through the Saibamen. "Geegee!" The remaining five Saibamen leaped towards the Z-Fighters.

In an instant all the Saibamen exploded before they could reach their target. "What!?" Nappa shouted in confusion.

"Enough of this stalling!" Piccolo yelled causing Nappa to face the Namekian.

"What!?" The Saiyan general said in shock. "A power level of six thousand," he growled. "That's nearly the same as mine! How does a filthy Namekian rival me in power!?"

"Push ups', sit ups' and plenty of juice." Piccolo said sarcastically. Clenching his fists, they began to glow a light yellow. "You have one chance to leave now, if you don't take it don't blame me if things turn ugly."

"Calm down Namekian. Lakasei. Rasin." The leader motioned for the two purple aliens.

The two oval headed shaped members walked to the front. Both brothers looked at each other with a sadistic grin. "Which one of you Earthlings want to face off against the Gemini brothers?" both Lakasei and Rasin said in unison.

"I will." Chiaotzu emerged from the shadow of Tien.

"Chiaotzu," the former crane student said as he looked down at his friend.

The Earthling floated up and reached Tiens eye level. "Don't worry Tien, I won't lose. Even if I have to die during the progress!" Chiaotzu declared as he took off his scouter.

"Good luck buddy." Tien placed his hand on Chiaotzu giving him his support. Chiaotzu floated towards the two alien brothers.

"I'll join ya kid," Yajirobe stood next to Chiaotzu with his katana in hand. "These guys don't seen so tough." Yajirobe started as his palms started to sweat. 'What did I do have my life put in danger?'

"You're my opponent. Your power level is only two thousand nine hundred sixty,' Rasin began to laugh to himself. "If that's all you got then this'll be easy." Rasin readied himself.

"Don't underestimate me!" A white aura surrounded the small martial artist as all the scouters began to go off.

* * *

"Four thousand four hundred forty," Krillin read aloud. "It might just be me but I like seeing a number next to my strength."

"What's the power level of the guys Chiaotzu and Yajirobe are fighting," the former desert bandit asked as he clicked the button on his scouter. A couple seconds passed and a set of number became visible. "Seven thousand six hundred!" Yamcha slightly hulped not expecting them to be so powerful.

"I knew I sensed strong energy in them but I didn't think it be that high," Krillin nervously said.

"Don't worry guys, Chiaotzu has been training for this. He can do it, we just have to put our faith in him." Tien reassured his allies as he watched the upcoming fight closely.

Gohan stood next to his mentor in silence as he prepared to watch the fight. " ," the Namekian glanced towards his pupil. "do you think we can beat these guys without my dads help?"

"These six no problem. The two energies that are still hanging in the back are what I'm worried about." His expression was stern and serious.

The lavender haired boy activated his scouter. The device made a few beeps and then stopped. Two sets of numbers appeared on his screen. "Eleven thousand eight hundred and the other one is at twelve thousand six hundred." The boy read.

"Ditch that piece of junk. Numbers don't define a battle." Piccolo advised as the fight began.

* * *

"I'm fighting the fat one? His power level is only four thousand eight hundred," Lakesai's dark aura sparked to life. "Let's see how much your holding back." With a smirk he lunged towards Yajirobe.

Yajirobe and Chiaotzu engaged their opponents in battle. Yajirobe swung his katana in rapid succession forcing Lakesai to eveade.

Chiaotzu threw a right punch that was quickly dodged. Chiaotzu hurried and followed up with a left kick. The strike struck Rasin's forearm creating a slight shockwave.

The purple alien grabbed the former emperor's leg, twisting his body, he flung his opponent through the air.

"The battle has finally begun? It'll be interesting to see who will win." Daiz stood next to Amond as the two watched the fight unravel.

Stopping himself with his telekinesis, Chiaotzu floated in mid air and faced Rasin. 'Dodan Ray!' The small Earthling shot a thin yellow beam from his fingers.

"Haaa!" Rasin fired a medium sized ki orb which collided with the incoming beam. An explosion shook the ground as dust and smoke quickly filled the air.

* * *

"You're not bad fat man but you can't beat me with your pathetic power level!" Lakesai appeared behind Yajirobe sending him into the dirt with a kick.

A white aura surrounded Yajirobe as the rubble beneath him began to float above the ground. "Haaaaaa!" With a shout, the surrounding dust was blown away with any loose rocks laying around.

Lakasei's scouter began to rapidly beep indicating a rise in power. "Seven thousand five hundred! Impossible!" The oval shaped head being screamed in shock.

"I'm tired of messing around. Let's finish this so I can get back to Korin's and not worry about any of this," Yajirobe took a deep breath and let it out. "Hikou!" the ronin shouted as he disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he go?" Lakesai said in shock as he looked around. His scouter beeped warning its wearer of an incoming attack. "I got you!" Rasin spun around firing a ki blast.

"What!?" confusion filled his face as he didn't see anyone behind him.

"I'm right here!" Yajirobe appeared to Rasin's right swinging his blade cutting his opponent.

"Why you," Lakesai threw a punch in the direction the ronin was. "Again! Where did you go?" Yajirobe one again disappeared from sight.

"I'm right here," multiple images of the samurai began to surround the purple alien. "And this is your end! Ka-Blam Slicer!"

Yajirobe shouted from high in the sky. His blade began to become enveloped in ki. Swinging his katana down, a wave of of ki raced towards its target.

* * *

"Take this!" Chiaotzu shouted as he flung boulders at Rasin. The telekinetic enhanced boulders were quickly disposed of with swift punches from the oval head shaped alien.

"That won't help you," Rasin dodged the remaining boulders with ease. 'Gemini Shot!' red and white waves of energy shot from his hands.

Chiaotzu's eyes widen as the incoming blast quickly closed distance. Throwing his hands in front of him, a shield of ki quickly formed. 'Boom!' The Earthling was sent flying into a stone pillar from the force of the blast.

"Hahaha, even with your full power you still can't do anything to me!"

'Damn it. Even with all the training with Tien. I'm still not strong enough to fight alongside him,' Chiaotzu lifted his head up to see his opponent with his back turned. 'Even if I have to sacrifice my life again, I'll do it to defeat this threat. This is for you Tien!'

* * *

Yajirobe landed on the ground as he breathed heavily. 'Hopefully that did it.' The dust settled revealing Lakesai covered in blood.

"Now I'm mad!" Lakesai launched himself from the ground leaving behind a crater.

'Hikou!' The samurai dodged his attacker.

"Not so fast!" Lakesai grabbed Yajirobe's leg slamming him into the ground. 'Crash!' a fist shattered the ground beneath Yajirobe.

'If I didn't have Hikou activated I would've been mashed potatoes.' The ronin thought as he blocked and countered the incoming attacks.

Yajirobe was struck by a surprise kick to the gut sending him skidding back. Clenching his stomach in pain, Yajirobe fell to one knee.

'I didn't want to use this but I guess I have no choice.' pushing past the pain, Yajirobe slowly got to his feet. 'Sokudo!' a white veil of energy enveloped Yajirobe. "Flash," he rushed Lakesai with amazing speeds catching him off guard. Knocking Lakesai into the air with an uppercut, his katana was covered in ki. 'and kill!' leaping in the air, with a single strike, his blade sliced through its target.

* * *

"Tien, I'm sorry but I have to do this. Solar Flare!" Chiaotzu screamed as he emitted a blinding light. Chiaotzu quickly latched himself onto the blinded Raisin.

"Chiaotzu no! You don't have to sacrifice yourself to win!" Tien shot off towards his best friend but was quickly blocked off by Cacao. "Don't interfere."

A bright light began to shine from within Chiaotzu. Soon his body was engulfed in the light as the ground beneath him began to crack. "Farewell, ."

'Boom!' An explosion shook the terrain as dust and smoke quickly filled the air. The force created by the explosion left a large crater.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien fell to his knees.

"Hahaha! The midget self destructed!" Nappa taunted the death of the fallen warrior.

The aura around Tien increased in size. He slowly began to sink into the ground inch by inch. "Chiaotzu!" His aura shot straight into the air. "I will make you pay!" The former crane student shot towards the Saiyan brute.

'Boom!' Cacao stood in front of Tien with both arms across his chest. He struggled to hold back to incredible force behind the punch. "Get out of my way!" Tien threw another punch which caused Cacao to move out of the way.

"You will be a suitable opponent to end," the cyborg stated as he and Tien floated in the air. Their auras clashed with each other creating a strong gale of wind.

"Move or I will force you to!" Tien demanded as anger began to take over.

"Force will do." Cacao replied as he entered his fighting stance.

"I'll end this before it even starts, Kikiho!" A triangle shaped blast of ki shot towards the mechanical being. The energy output caused the Z-Fighters and the invasion force to shield their eyes.

The surrounding rock pillars began to shake as a few began to crumble. "Haaa" more power was poured into the Tri-Beam.

"Tien, stop! You're using too much of your life energy! Of you keep it up you're going to die!" Krillin shouted from the ground.

"It doesn't matter Krillin! These guys need to pay for Chiaotzu's death! We should've gotten straight to business when they arrived!" With a mighty yell Tien poured his remaining amount of energy into his attack.

The former crane student barley floated in the sky as he panted for air. The dust began to settle as another figure could be seen floating next to Cacao.

"N-no way." Yamcha stuttered as he noticed who was floating in the air.

"He looks just like me dad ." Gohan said as he felt the energy emitting off the newly arrived person.

"That's not your father kid. He may look like him but his energy says something completely different." Piccolo clenched his hands as he stated at the Goku look alike.

"That was quite an attack there, Earthling." The newly arrived figure spoke. He inspected his hand. "Look, you left a scorch mark." he lifted his hand up and a ki blast formed. In an instant Tien fell to the ground as blood oozed out from the hole in his chest.

"Goku!" Krillin rushed to catch his friend. "Why did you do that to Tien?"

"Foolish Earthling. I don't know who this Goku you speak of is," the being descended to the ground. "but I am Turles the Crusher!"

* * *

"He is ready," Kami spoke as he adjusted his clothing. "I will be back ." in an instant Kami disappeared.

* * *

 **Power Levels-**

 **Saibamen: 3,600**

 **Piccolo(suppressed): 4,000**

 **Not Suppressed: 6,000**

 **Chiaotzu(suppressed): 2,960**

 **Not Suppressed: 4,440**

 **Full Power: 6,800**

 **Yajirobe(suppressed): 3,260**

 **Not Suppressed: 4,900**

 **Full Power: 7,500**

 **Rasin & Lakesai: 7,600**

 **Tien(suppressed): 3,565**

 **Not Suppressed: 5,350**

 **Full Power: 8,200**

 **Cacao: 8,400**

* * *

 _ ***Chapter not edited. Raw***_

 _ **A**_ _ **N: Chapter 6 here we are. Not the best quality but I promise the next one will be much better. I just had to get this one out. Was having trouble with it haha. Some power levels this chapter and it looks like Turles has showed up. What will happen now that Turles has appeared and Goku is soon to be on scene. Find out on the next, better written chapter, of Altered Time!**_


End file.
